Rupert Giles (2019)
Rupert Edmund Giles was a Watcher and member of the Scooby Gang. As the librarian of Sunnydale High School, he used the place to train and guide the Slayer, Buffy Summers. Biography Scooby Gang As Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris sought Buffy to thank her for saving them, Giles reacted with frustration for Buffy having blew her cover after only three weeks in Sunnydale. This displayed of their contentious relationship, with Giles insisting on Buffy's dedication to her responsibilities clashing while she felt pressure to overachieve.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part One During one of her nightly patrols, Buffy met a vampire that was immune from being staked due to a magical necklace. She reported it to Giles, who couldn't find much information with only her illustration, and declared it was imperative they find its origin. As she asked what to do, he lectured her that his job was to keep her educated and informed about threats, not to be her director, and that she should accept her responsibilities with maturity and grace.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Two In the same night, the Camazotz had been set free, and the creature attacked the coffeehouse where Giles was playing guitar. While Buffy dealt with it, he called Willow assistance to bring him a certain charm, and he successfully put the creature back to sleep, and encounter he considered an honor. Buffy then apologized Giles for, despite being able to take the magical jewelry from Drusilla and Spike, she still didn't find anything about its origins. The Watcher then confessed her had been too hard on her, promised to be more helpful, and revealed he was proud of her.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three Buffy's new friends then became allies and formed the Scooby Gang, training alongside Giles and assisting during patrols in the days that passed. Meanwhile, Giles kept a relationship with Sunnydale High teacher Jennifer Calendar.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four One night, Xander was left on the doorstep of Giles's apartment with a note pinned to his shirt: "Tasteless". The boy had been sired but still was between death and demon, so Giles took his body to a bed while Jenny performed a ritual that contained Xander. He called Willow to bring Buffy in the morning and revealed their friend's state, then informed the option of using the Anima Colligationem to restore his soul.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5 While the girls went after the artifact, he and Jenny discussed his relationship with Buffy, when he explained that he believed the Slayer was a capable young woman and that nothing was too much for her; he was not a father that would always hold her hand, but allowing her freedom and catching whenever she'd fall.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #6 They then returned with half of Willow's soul sacrificed for Xander, and Giles attempted to advise her in understanding that the troubles she had from the trauma were normal, and no paths were the same.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #7 Hellmouth crisis In October 2019, Giles and Jenny attended the opening of an Egyptian exhibition, when he met Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother and the exhibition's curator, and her partner Eric. There, Giles found the Dagger of Sekhmet, which he recognized as the weapon Xander had described as the key for the Mistress Drusilla to open the Hellmouth. Suddenly, the vampire herself crashed the party, demanding the dagger and making her first victims.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #8 Joyce identified herself as the curator, but the object had disappeared, so she would be the first victim until the dagger was found. Giles kept quiet with the dagger inside his suit, but Jenny confessed he had it hidden before Spike was able to bite Joyce. With the dagger in her hands, Drusilla told the Watcher he had chosen correctly in nearly allowing the murder, but his company was weak. As the floor cracked beneath them with the activated Hellmouth, Giles and Jenny led Joyce and Eric to safety.Hellmouth, Part One The event brought up Jenny and Giles's conflicting views, and since then she began ignoring him. The Hellmouth crisis also contributed to Giles grow short-tempered, being notably contradictory in his advise to Xander that life journeys were always the same. Giles then sought out Jenny in her home and refused to listen to her demands to be left alone, telling her that he was always there for her as proof for his love. She noticed his fever so they talked about his choice that night, and he explained that it was not a easy way to live knowing that everything was disposable except for the Slayer. Jenny concluded that she as well did not mean anything to him, then he was expelled from her house.''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #9 Gallery Buffy-01-10b.jpg Buffy-01-15b.jpg Buffy-02-06b.jpg Buffy-03-01b.jpg Buffy-06-00b.jpg Hellmouth-03-00b.jpg Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Watchers Category:Scooby Gang Category:Sunnydale High faculty and staff Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Scholars and researchers